


Miss Queen Moodboard About

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Miss Queen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Moodboards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: ~The Gods Will Always Smile on Brave Women~Anonymous Asked: “You should do like a challenge where you make a mood board that describes you (Vikings themed or not) and then tag other people to do the same. I truly just am saying this because there are so many moodboard makers in the fandom”There are lots of moodboard makers lol, and they’re all amazing at it! This was a lot of fun I really like how this came out.A quick breakdown of the moodboard in case anyone is confused:The queen/gown symbols are for obvious reasons (the nickname Queen or Miss Queen on here lol) (and cause I’m just extra).The makeup and dark brown hair and pale skin and such are describing me physically. (Short, fuller figured, long dark hair, loves wearing makeup)And the quotes down the middle (and the not your baby in the corner), were just quotes that spoke to me in some way.So here’s me in a moodboard, roughly. This was a lot of fun to do, and I resisted the urge to make this a Vikings moodboard of me lol, that’ll come later, *wink wink*. This is just me, myself, and I, no Vikings (I mean I descend from them but you know what I mean lol)





	Miss Queen Moodboard About

(Moodboard made by me)


End file.
